A Broken Love Story
by Ktobin
Summary: The story of Draco Malfoy's turn to Lord Voldemort.


Harry gazed down at Ginny and she gazed back

The snow swirled around the silhouette of a couple embracing in the Hogwarts castle ground. Two pairs of footsteps led towards them, some already covered by the freshly fallen snow. They were alone, but for one lonely seventeen year old Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were in their own world, a wintry wonderland…together.

Harry gazed down at Ginny and she gazed back. They smiled at each other and leaned closer to each other. Draco felt a stab at his heart as he saw their lips touch gently. Ginny's hand found Harry's and they broke apart, while still holding hands.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

The love that was apparent in their eyes, was painful to watch for Draco. But he couldn't do anything. Ginny hated him, she always would. Harry, forever the Golden Wonder boy, had her. Along with everything else Draco wanted; friends, support, fame, and love.

Ginny sneezed and Harry snaked his arm around her waist,

"Let's get back inside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"You care about me too much…I don't want to ruin the moment Harry…"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty more of these moments. I promise. Come on."

They kissed once more and then Harry led Ginny back to the castle. Draco shivered and stood up, shaking the snow out of his hair. He walked in Harry's footsteps, wishing it was possible to step into his real footsteps this easily…then he could walk arm in arm with Ginny. Nobody would bat an eyelid, other than to comment on how perfect they looked or on how in love they would be. But most importantly, they would be together.

Draco wrapped his Slytherin scarf tighter around his neck before ripping it off and staring at it. He watched the green and silver stripes rippling in the bitter wind and let it go. It slithered across the sky, like a serpent, but then it faded away from view absorbed by the wind and snow. He turned back to the castle and opened the door gently, slipped inside and stood in awe at the contrast of the silence inside the castle and the grounds outside.

He walked through the corridors aimlessly, occasionally stopping to note where he was. He was nearby the library when he heard Filch's heavy footsteps behind him, so he slipped in and hid behind one of the bookshelves. He soon heard giggling voices and he hovered behind the edge if the shelf.

"Oooh he's so hot though Kath!"

"But wouldn't you rather snog Harry?"

"Don't be silly! Draco is so much more _sophisticated_!"

"They're _both _5th Years!

"But Draco is more mature. He's not cute, he's sexy!"

"But Millie! Harry's sexy too!"

"Not really."

Draco froze in shock. He was listening to some girls comparing him and Harry. This was not something he would normally want to experience, but he would rather listen to this than Filch's ranting, so he stayed put.

"I think Draco's too…moody. He's such an emo!"

"What?! Well, Harry's already taken, so there!"

"Ginny's such a slut that she'll leave him soon anyway!"

"At least Draco's single…Oh I'd go out with him over Harry anyday!"

"So if Harry asked you out, you'd say no Millie?"

"Well, not really. But only to make you jealous!"

"Then I'd go out with Draco!"

"How?"

"Why would Harry ask you out anyhow?"

"You suggested it Kath!"

"What would you do if Draco asked you out?"

"I'd snog him! Then say yes!"

"Imagine if he was listening to us now!"

"Yeah! And Harry too!"

"They'd be too busy killing each other to hear us."

"I guess."

"Can I copy your essay, I don't get it!"

"Sure, but not word for word!"

"Obviously!"

Draco wondered if Filch was gone yet. He decided that now he'd rather face Filch than be discovered by two Draco/Harry obsessed girls. He was just about to inch the door open when he heard one of them say,

"Who's there?"

He froze.

"No one's there idiot."

"I heard someone."

"If it's you Alex then I'll kill you!"

Draco rammed the door open and bumped right into Filch.

"Aha! I knew I heard someone sneaking around! Slytherin aren't you? Professor Snape won't be happy with you. Name yourself rascal."

He tried to close the door behind him discreetly but Filch spot the girls' light on.

"What's that? Are your little friends in there?"

Filch poked his nose into the library and Draco saw his opportunity. He sprinted down the corridor and ignored Filch's yells after him.

"Get back here! I know who you are! You're that Malfoy brat! I'll report you! I'll-"

Draco decided he didn't want to know what sort of punishment he'd get from the grumpy caretaker, so he sped up and ran down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons. It was only when he was in his warm four-poster bed that he realised that the girls now knew he had heard every word.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall when he heard a sudden commotion at the Gryffindor table. He didn't even have to strain his ears to hear Ginny shouting at Harry angrily.

"Hermionie told me everything you bastard!"

"What? What did she say?"

"She told me about you and Cho!"

"There's nothing between us!"

"Oh really? Well then what about you two snogging in the library!"

There was a pause as Harry was obviously trying to think of something to say to her. Draco stood up and left as he heard Ginny shout,

"I hate you Harry!"

Draco understood now that he was being given a chance. There was no other reason for Harry and Ginny to split up than that. He hurried to sit by Ginny's favourite tree. He knew her so well, that he knew she would come here to think things out. She always did. He shut his eyes and waited.

He heard her footsteps approaching as he opened his eyes. She saw him and muttered,

"Oh."

He replied in a hurt manner,

"Just because I'm here, it doesn't mean you can't be too."

"We hate each other."

"If you want I'll move."

Draco began to stand but Ginny sat down next to him. He knew she would.

"Fine. Stay."

There was an awkward silence, but Draco used it to recall the words he would use to enchant Ginny to be his.

"Are you alright?"

"Why would you care?"

"Someone should."

"I have…other people to care."

"Not right here, and I can tell something's bothering you."

"Why are you…being so nice?"

Draco turned his head towards the lake and lowered his voice, calculating that Ginny would have to move closer to hear him. She did.

"You deserve it."

Ginny's face showed nothing but shock. But as Draco knew, she didn't draw back. She moved marginally closed to him and whispered,

"No. You hate me."

"I don't. But you probably do."

"I…"

He leaned closer, she didn't retreat, and as if on cue the wind blew the snow from the tree above them gently down to them. They drew closer, closed their eyes, and their lips touched. Draco knew that she was his.

"Did I ever say I love you?" he muttered softly to her.

She smiled and he carefully drew back an inch or so. She swayed slightly and then pleased him by kissing him boldly. He was right.

The one thing he hadn't calculated was that Harry would have been coming to apologise, and that he would witness their love blossoming.

"Fuck that Draco Malfoy." Harry swore into the wind. But it whipped his words away from the new couple, as if protecting them from the obscenity. Harry turned back and stomped into the castle, deciding that he had a bone to pick with Hermione Granger.

Draco and Ginny looked into each other's eyes and Ginny wondered why she hadn't noticed how Draco Malfoy's eyes were so full of love for her before. How could she have missed the way his gaze always must have been directed at her? Draco contemplated how right this felt. How absolutely like he thought it would feel.

"I've never called you by your real name before…Draco."

His name sounded so perfect, rolled off her lips.

"I haven't either…Ginny."

To her, she had never heard her own name pronounced so beautifully. As if on cue, Draco whispered,

"You're so beautiful, Ginny Weasley."

"I love you too Draco."

They smiled as only new couples can, and then Draco helped her up and into the castle.

That evening Draco was alone wandering the castle again. He was curious as to whether the girls would be in the library again, but he didn't dare to venture near it. Instead he wandered up to the Astronomy Tower. He often ended up here, in the evenings, as he liked looking up at the stars.

He leaned on the cool stone and heard footsteps behind him, along with two familiar voices.

"What would he do up there?"

"He'll be there. Trust me."

Then there they were. Two girls; one blonde and one brunette, green eyed and blue eyed, but both also so similar they could be sisters.

They both stared at him, and he stared back. Then the brunette blue eyed girl stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Katherine Yaille. This is my friend Mille Eastwood. You were listening to us last night weren't you?"

He tried to remember which girl had been obsessed with him, and which with Harry, but he failed.

"It's not like I knew you were in there."

"You could have made it obvious you were there!"

Millie spoke for the first time,

"How much did you hear anyway?"

"Something like from 'Oooh he's so hot!' or something…"

They both looked at each other in relief, and Millie said,

"Oh. Well, it could be worse."

Katherine broke in angrily with,

"Yeah, but you realise you landed us in detention?"

"Yes. That wasn't really on purpose either, I hope you realise?"

"Well, yeah…but why did you have to close the door then?"

"I was trying to spare you two from realising that I had just heard."

They were both silent and Draco looked from one to the other waiting for a response.

"Is that it?" he asked patiently. Millie nudged her friend and Katherine coughed.

"Is it true that you're going out with Ginny Weasley?"

Draco smiled gently and nodded.

Millie and Katherine looked at each other in shock and Katherine asked in delight,

"Is Harry single then?"

Draco laughed and they both looked shocked. Katherine stage whispered to Millie,

"He _can_ laugh!"

Draco looked up at them and answered her question while ignoring her comment,

"Harry was cheated on her with Cho. So I think they're together now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure."

"Shit. Oh and are you sure you won't go out with Millie?"

Millie blushed bright red and Draco felt rather sorry for her,

"Sorry, I'm with Ginny."

He loved the way those words sounded out loud, and the girls sighed. Katherine grinned at him and said,

"At least you're nicer than we thought. Oh well, will you sign this for us?"

She held out a piece of blank parchment and when he looked at it blankly Millie explained,

"Nobody would believe we met you."

He signed and then made a rash decision. He bent down and kissed Millie on the cheek, then he winked at Katherine (who was staring in obvious jealousy at her best friend) and said rather smugly,

"For strict fans only Katherine."

Then he walked down the stairs grinning to himself, while hearing Millie asking,

"Am I dreaming Kath? Pinch me. Not too hard though! Oh my God! He _kissed _me!"

"It was only on the cheek!"

Draco slipped into bed that night feeling like the luckiest guy alive. Ginny was his. Really his. And she loved him too.

But meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was sitting alone with her, apologising.

The next morning, Draco went down to the lake to meet Ginny, but found her there being fed pancakes by Harry. They looked so happy together, that Draco wondered as Millie had, if he had been dreaming about the previous day.

He watched them, and wondered where his predictions had gone wrong.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened with Cho?"

"Ginny, let's say it never happened. It was a mistake."

"How will I know that there won't be more mistakes?"

"Trust me."

"I did before…and you let me down."

_I will never let you down Ginny, _thought Draco sadly.

"I will never let you down Ginny."

"Harry…"

"It's my turn…what happened with Malfoy?"

"Oh. I thought you…"

"Didn't know? I saw everything."

"It was a one-off. I wanted to make you jealous…I was angry."

"So it meant nothing?"

"Nothing."

These words pierced into Draco's heart and tore apart every last human feeling he had. He decided that now he needed to see Millie. She would make him feel better.

He hurried to the library, knowing he'd find her there. But as he entered, he instantly spot her lying on another boy's lap. He heard her mutter softly,

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Millie."

He hated those words. They had taken Ginny away from him, again. And now, not even Millie wanted him.

Draco turned and left again. He didn't know where he was going, but once he got there, he knew it was the right place.

The Astronomy Tower.

He leant against the cold stone, waiting. He wanted to re-live last night's events. He strained his ears listening for the girl's voices to echo up the spiral staircase. But it was silent, other than the howling of the wind swirling around him. It taunted him, as he heard the voices of all the happy couples vowing to love each other.

"I love you Alex.

"I love you too Millie.

"I love you Ginny.

"I love you too Harry.

It went on…

"I love you Blaise."

"I love you too Pansy."

"I love you Millicent."

"I love you too Crabbe."

Their voices echoed eerily in his head, talking faster and faster, with more strength, more passion, until Draco sank the floor holding his head. Everyone was in love. It got more and more ridiculous, as he lost control on his wild imagination.

"I love you Minerva."

"I love you too Severus."

"I love you Argus."

"I love you too Sybil."

But the voices all merged into one voice; a loud, clear, strong, and a defined voice. A familiar voice.

"Draco." It said, "Draco Malfoy. Just the man I needed."

"You need me?" he asked.

"Yes. I need you most of all." It said to him.

Draco looked up from his despair, up into the sky. He saw a handsome man's face etched into the cloud above him. Here was someone who wanted him. Someone who would love him.

"How can I help you, _my lord_?"

"Listen closely…Draco."

A year later, a more tired and pale Draco Malfoy stood shaking in front of Dumbledore. His wand pointed at his heart, with no intention of killing him. He didn't know what to tell the old man. He couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't want to see the disappointed look in his eyes.

Draco didn't want to be rejected again.


End file.
